So Addicted To Your Dark Side
by chez.wilson.14
Summary: Short: Jade x James Story. Jade West and James Diamond are officially an item. But what happens when he slowly keeps getting back into his womanizing ways whenever she's not around?


So Addicted To Your Dark Side.

Short: Jade x James Story. [SMUT]

Jade West and James Diamond are officially an item. But what happens when he slowly keeps getting back into his womanizing ways whenever she's not around?  
-

"Logaaaann!" Kendall called from the apartment. He was stood in the living room, holding ajar the window blinds that over looked the palmwoods pool.  
After hearing his name Logan appeared instantly at his friends side with a confused expression.  
"How long until Jade get's here?" Kendall asked, seeing James sat with a girl tightly between his legs whilst rubbing suncream into her bronzed skin.  
Logan looked at the clock then out the window again. "Oh, you know! ... NOW!" a horrified shriek escaping his throat as he set eyes upon the snow white girl with raven black hair who was thick approaching James with a mean scowl spreading across her face.  
"Yep... He's a dead man" Kendall stated matter of factly.

Jade stood beside James, tapping her foot and purposely coughed loudly. "AHEM!" she glared right at him as though her eyes could pierce holes through his skin at this very moment.  
James turned around, slowly scanning the girl from her legs upwards. She was wearing a black skirt and Aubergine colored fitted shirt, which hugged her breasts perfectly. He almost jumped out of his seat once he set eyes on the girls face and found out it was Jade.  
"Hey baby" he spoke quick and nervously. The girl between his legs soon took the hint and left before Jade could do any physical damage to her.  
Jade gritted her teeth, about ready to kill James right now. But instead she turned on her heels and walked in the opposite direction. James stood immediately "Babe, wait... let's talk" he followed her, but was met by Jade swinging around landing a right hook in his face. James stumbled back. "Shit Jade!" he yelled, cupping his nose which had begun to bleed.

"This isn't the first time James" she screamed at him, eyes glaring. "And how close could she sit to your dick?"

"We're just friends" he insited, earning a snort of laughter from Jade. "Oh sure. Because I sit all cosy and intimately with my male 'friends" she huffed, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"Maybe if you weren't so uptight, I wouldn't need to get close to other girls" he snapped, still holding his nose.  
"Up tight?" She raged, about ready to swing for him again. "I've given you plenty of opportunities to fuck me, but you're too stupid to recognize my advances"

"Are you horny now?" James tried his luck.  
"What are you insane? You really think I... Well yes actually" she sighed, taking in his broad shoulders, muscular arms and well defined abs.  
James wasn't about to waste any time he pulled Jade upstairs to the apartment, locking the door behind them.  
Jade grabbed some tissues from the bathroom and cleaned James's nose up, before drawing her whole body closer to him, backing him forcefully against the couch until he fell back onto it. Jade straddled his hips looking down at him "I'm in control" she warned, leaning down and pressing her lips hard against his.  
James gladly complied, Kissing her with intense passion.

Jade guides James' hand slowly up her thigh and a small grin spreads across his face as Jade moved his hand straight to her soaked panties. His fingers lightly caress the wet silk, making her slightly throw her head back in pleasure.  
He moved his fingers under the fabric of her panties, toying with her clit teasingly.  
"I'm in control" she moaned trying to convince herself of that as she bit her lower lip. She knew he had her right where he wanted her and she was no longer in control of her own body.

Jade moved her hands down to his lower abdomen, slipping her hand into the elastic of his shorts, her fingers gliding up and down his cock. If she'd have known he was this big, she'd literally have jumped on him at every given chance.  
James pulled his hand out of her panties and reached upwards. "Don't you dare, I haven't got anything else to wear!" Jade hissed.  
"It'll take too long to pull off" James spoke, lust in every word, and within seconds he'd ripped open her shirt.  
"Why so many layers?" he moaned, sexually frustrated as he came faced with her black laced bra, luckily it was front opening something Jade hated but they came in handy for times like this. He unhooked it with ease, watching her breasts spill out.. he grabbed at them as his hips thrust upwards, dry humping her through their clothing.  
Jade began grinding on his now solid erection while she set to work on his belt, flicking it open with ease.  
She slid off him as she pulled his cropped shorts down his legs and he kicked them off helpfully. She looked impressed with his member, he was certainly a lot bigger than Beck.  
She got onto her knees and took him into her mouth almost immediately, sucking him like a pro. James moaned, bucking his hips slightly, he leant up holding the back of her head so she took him deeper. She took him further than choke point, deep throating him, his moans only sending her wilder.  
A few more minutes and he gave her no warning, as he released himself down her throat and into her mouth. Jade was impressed, swallowing every drop.

Jade smirked back at him as she came back up pulling down her skirt and letting it drop, followed shortly by her panties, she barely gave James chance to catch his breath before she straddled his lap once more, sitting directly above his cock as she slowly slid herself down on him, she let out gasps of pleasure as she took him in. "You're so big" she moaned, riding his cock.  
James gripped her waist helping her move on him, she dug her black nails deeply into his chest and picked up the pace.  
James bucked his hips upwards matching her rythem before flipping their positions so he was on top, thrusting hard and deep into her. "Harder!" Jade screamed, now scraping her nails painfully down his back. She hooked one of her legs over his back so he could get further inside her, both began to sweat, breathing heavily and moaning so loudly it's possible the teens in the surrounding apartment rooms could hear them. "Jade!" James panted, thrusting deeper.. ducking his head to suck on her left breast, "Ohhh shit, James I'm Cumming" she screamed as her orgasm took over her body. And it wasn't long until he followed, shooting his load right up into her. Jade's body was now convulsing and writhing on the couch uncontrollably, as James slowed his pace allowing them both to come down from their orgasms.

"Next time you're horny... come straight to me" Jade spoke breathlessly.  
James nodded and collapsed on top of her, kissing her neck and replied. "I'm addicted to you!"


End file.
